Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego
Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego '(jap. ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄, ''zenmaijikake no komoriuta) to jedna zthumb|350px serii stworzonych przez Mothy'ego, składająca się także na część Kronik Zła. W skład tej serii na chwilę obecną wchodzi sześć utworów. Opisane tu piosenki uszeregowane są zgodnie z ich numeracją od 1 do 6. Poszczególne utwory 'Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego '(ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄, zenmaijikake no komoriuta) Wokal: Kagamine Rin Tłumaczenie Według mnie jest to piosenka dość prosta, więc nie ma tu dużo do wyjaśnienia. Dziewczyna (Rin) śpiewa; m.in. o ludzkiej próżności oraz niezdecydowaniu, zastanawiając się, kogo dosięgnie jej głos. Wygląda na to, że sama jest jakąś mechaniczną lalką, gdyż śpiewa również, że jeśli się jej nie nakręci, to przestanie się poruszać. 'Dziewczynka z Miniaturowego Ogródka '(箱庭の少女, hakoniwa no shōjo) Wokal: Hatsune Miku Tłumaczenie Historia ta przedstawia żywot mechanicznej lalki (Miku). Wraz ze swoim właścicielem (KAITO), którego nazywa ojcem, a który ją nazywa córką, mieszka sobie w domu. Nigdy nie wychodzi na zewnątrz i nic nie wie o świecie thumb|350pxzewnętrznym. Całym światem dziewczynki jest jej sypialnia wypełniona pięknymi prezentami od ojca. Mówi jednak, że jeżeli jej ojciec sobie tego nie życzy, to nie będzie starała się niczego o tym świecie dowiadywać. Na końcu nagle lalka słyszy od swojego ojca słowo "wojna", którego wcześniej nie znała. Dom staje w płomieniach i obydwoje płoną żywcem. Nie płoną jednak doszczętnie - po ojcu zostają zwłoki, a lalka nadal ma swój kształt, lecz jest mocno zwęglona. Piosenka ta wyraźnie wiąże się z Niemoralnym Osądem. 'Re_birthday ' Wokal: Kagamine Len Tłumaczenie Ta piosenka ma najwięcej powiązań z pierwszym utworem z tej serii, widać także nawiązanie do Historii Zła. Pewien chłopiec (Len) budzi się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, na suficie którego znajduje się ogromne pokrętło. Nagle odzywa się głos mówiący, że Len zgrzeszył i zostanie tu już na zawsze. Wtedy to przypomina sobie swoją przeszłość (w filmikach ukazywane jest jego życie jako sługa Rilliane w Historii Zła) i orientuje się, że wokół jego nadgarstków są czerwone kajdany (krew), a wokół kostek niebieskie (łzy). Następnie do jego uszu dociera kołysanka "lulila" i zostanawia się, kto to śpiewa. Chłopiec w końcu zdaje sobie sprawę, że kołysanka ta ma faktyczne znaczenie i zaczyna dokładać do niej własne słowa. Po pewnym czasie z sufitu spada drobinka światła. Kajdany Lena opadają. Ktoś mówi do niego, że jego grzechy zostaną przebaczone i że dzisiaj są jego nowe urodziny. Len cieszy się, bo za chwilę spotka się z właścicielką głosu śpiewającego kołysankę. '''Wieża Zegarowa Uderzeń Serca (ハートビート・クロックタワー, hātobīto kurokkutawā ''- Hearbeat Clocktower) Wokal: KAITO thumb|300pxTłumaczenie Niebieskowłosy mężczyzna (KAITO) gra tu rolę strażnika wieży zegarowej znajdującej się w głębi lasu. Jest on następcą właściciela wieży, który był "wcieleniem chciwości". Ten to właściciel był "kolekcjonerem", który u kresu swojego życia stworzył w sercu lasu "malutkie kino", w którym przebywają "elementy jego kolekcji". Sama wieża znajduje się chyba na terenie cmentarza, który ma swoją panią (prawdopodobnie to Conchita). W jakiś sposób utrzymuje ona przy życiu mechaniczną lalkę. Rolą strażnika jest pilnowanie, aby tryby we wnętrzu wieży nie zatrzymały się. Pod koniec utworu jest mowa o tym, że tryby są już zardzewiałe i ich czas dobiega końca, dlatego strażnik wydziera (?) własne serce, aby użyć go jako napęd dla wieży. 'Opowieść Czasu''' (クロノ・ストーリー, kurono sutoorii - Chrono Story) Opis tej piosenki znajduje się tu. Tak, należy ona jednocześnie do jeszcze jednej serii. Absurdalny Kaprys''' '(茶番カプリシオ, chaban kapurishio) Wokal: Hatsune Miku, GUMI, KAITO, MEIKO, Kagamine Rin/Len, Kamui Gakupo, Megurine Luka Tłumaczenie Ciężko opisać, co się dzieje w tej piosence, ponieważ jest bardzo chaotyczna. Jest to, no właśnie, kaprys (wł. capriccio). Kaprys jest luźną formą muzyczną. Nie znam się na muzyce, ale sądzę, że to określenie pasuje do tego utworu. "Chaban" zaś oznacza "farsę". Słowo to znaczy tyle, co "absurd". Miejscem akcji zdaje się być sala sądowa. Ogólnie piosenka wygląda trochę jak proces sądowy, jednak brak jest oskarżonego. Rolę sędzi pełni chyba mechaniczna lalka (Miku), którą poznaliśmy w ''Dziewczynce z thumb|350pxMiniaturowego Ogródka. Mówi, że zbiera "naczynia grzechów z rozkazu Boga", lecz nie wiem czy trzeba potraktować to dosłownie. Być może po prostu chce dokończyć dzieło swojego ojca, Galleriana Marlona (KAITO). Naczyń jest tyle, ile grzechów głównych - czyli siedem. Lalka zebrała sześć. O lokalizację siódmego pyta Czarodziejkę Czasu, Ellukę Clockworker (Luka), lecz ta jej nie zna. Mówi tylko, że możliwe jest, iż ostatnie naczynie posiada "tamto dziewczę", po czym ??? (Len) krzyczy, aby szukać Władcy Królestwa Zmarłych (GUMI). Po kilku zdaje się nieistotnych wersach, lalka każe opowiedzieć Octo Gammonowi (Gakupo), co się wydarzyło, kiedy przyszedł do tego lasu. Na to Octo odpowiada, że szukał w nim miecza, który jest mu potrzebny do zniwelowania nałożonej na niego klątwy. Jacyś "strażnicy" czy "mieszkańcy" lasu mają go schwytać, lecz wtedy przychodzi mu na pomoc niezidentyfikowana kelnerka (Rin), która proponuje mu pracę dla niej jako ogrodnik. Dalej powiedziane jest, że Czarodziejka Czasu i Przeklęty Ogrodnik są substytutami brakujących naczyń, co jest dziwne, ponieważ lalka powiedziała wcześniej, że brak jej tylko jednego. Więc może chodzi tu o coś jeszcze innego? Szczerze mówiąc, na razie nie mam pojęcia. Zbliżając się ku końcowi, słyszymy m.in. znane nam "lulila", co potwierdza przynależność tej piosenki do serii Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego. Ostatnie wersy sugerują również, iż "sala sądowa" to tak naprawdę teatr, o którym była mowa w Wieży Zegarowej Uderzeń Serca. Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Serie